Captain Hook
Captain Hook is a villain from Peter Pan. He played Percival C. Mcleach in The Rescuers Down Under (TheLastDisneyToon Style) He is a poacher He played Myron Frensky in The Return of Pingu He is Lenny's former best friend He played Admiral Zhao in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a Fire Nation Admiral He played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) He is a rat He played Jafar in Peterladdin, Dumboladdin and Zigladdin He is a sorcerer He played Genie Jafar in Diegoladdin and Diegoladdin 2: The Return of Hacker He is a genie He played Gaston in Beauty and The Sea Monster He is a hunk He played Gazeem The Thief in Christopher Robinladdin He is a thief He played Dracula in Chip-ChipMunk and the Reluctant Werewolf He is a vampire He played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Hercules Claus is Coming to Town He is the mayor of Sombertown He played Cat R. Waul in A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is a cat He played Jafar in Michaeladdin and Peterladdin He is a sorcerer He played Scar in The 1937 Prince King and The Sailor King He is an evil lion He played Yon Rha in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a former Fire Nation soldier He played Devlin in Mowgli in New York He is Tabitha Harperstein's partner and the gang leader He played Razoul in Flynnladdin He is a guard leader He played Prince Achmed in Homerladdin He is a stupid Prince with the Same voice actor He Played The Horned King In The Black Cauldron (CityMaker Style) & The Black Cauldron (Chris1701 Style) He is Evil Emperor He played himself in Hook (Robin Trifunovski Style) He plays Phantom the Pirate in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is a Pirate He played Zak in Taran and Wart He is a skinny cowboy He played Robespierre in Mr. Kermit & Timmy Turner He played Burger-Beard the Pirate in The SheenBob Movie: Kid Out of Water He played Savage Opress in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He played Fat In Tom N Jaune Tom Rescue Rangers He is a Cat He played Judge Doom in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a Judge He played SkyTrain Mark I #112 * He is a crows nest He played SkyTrain Mark I #114 * He is a non-playable Portayal *In Humphrey Pan Played by Steele *In Eric Pan Played by Shere Khan *In Timon Pan Played by Makunga *In Danny Pan Played by Jafar *In Megamind Pan Played by Lord Shen *In Flynn Pan Played by Lord Ralphscoe *In Kimiko Pan Played by Venom (from "The Spectacular Spider-Man") *In Twilight Pan Played by Sunset Shimmer *In Yogi Pan Played by Gaston *In Robin Pan Played by Dr. Facilier *In Kermit Pan Played by Professor Ratigan *In Darkwing Pan and Piglet Pan Played by Negaduck *In Spyro Pan Played by Kaos *In Chip Pan Played By Prince John *In Aimee Pan Played By Voldo *In Emily Pan Played By Mr. Nezzer *In Erika Pan Played By Mr. Lunt *In Rintoo Pan Played By Shao Kahn *In Brianna Pan Played By Tira *In Kelly Pan Played By Heihachi Mishima *In Orinoco Pan Played By Shan-Yu *In Kipper Pan Played By Baron Greenback *In Mike Pan, Played By Chris McLean. *In Trent Pan, Played By Alejandro. *In Basil Pan Played By Chief McBrusque *In Anario Pan Played By Rasputin *In Chululonkorn Pan Played By Lickboot *In Sunset Pan Played By Jean Grey *In Mabel Pines (Peter Pan) Played By Bill Cipher Voice Actors *Hans Conried-1953 *Corey Burton-2002 Engilsh *Ted Braak-1953 Dutch *Paul Van Gorcum Gallery Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan Captain Hook in Peter Pan Return to Neverland.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan: Return to Neverland Captain-hook.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-1915.jpg Captain Hook.jpg Captain Hook.png Captain Hook's defeat.jpg Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd_film).jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5631.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5630.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5623.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5616.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5604.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg Hook grabs Cera.png Hello Wendy.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg Captain hook in Adventures In Squirlesitting to and jaune r tammy bink thimsleves captain hook as fat cat).jpg Captain hook season 2 rescue rangers.png Captain hook as fat cat.jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat Captain Hook Dracula.png Bob and roo draw captain hook.png Sharptooth VS Captain Hook.png Captain hook disney.png Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 07 - Thomas vs Captain Hook at The Cave of Skops - Thomas 1 (Redone)..png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Thugs Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Likeable Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Bullys Category:Disney Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Villains who not to die Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Kralahome, Lady Tremaine, Creulla De Vil, Captain Hook, Mother Gothel, and Frollo Category:Villains That Defeated Heroes Category:Those eaten Category:Skinny Characters Category:Captain Hook and Creulla De Vil Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with a mustache Category:Hotheads Category:Ultimate Villains